Prove It
by evilqueenofhearts
Summary: Being in love is hard enough, but for Finn and Santana things just got even crazier.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or the characters. **

This is the first thing I've ever written. All feedback is welcome!

* * *

><p>"wanna come over;)"<br>Finn knows just how to win me over. That damn winky face.  
>"be there in ten"<p>

I hate texting, but it's better than talking on the phone. Whatever. That doesn't even matter. okay... What to wear? The outside doesn't matter. I'll throw on some ugly swears. After all, I'm Santana Lopez. I look great in anything. I hate having so much lingerie. I never know what to wear. I look best in red so I pick out this really cute bra and panty set and I slip into it. Perfect. I hurry and pull on some sweats and run downstairs. Like usual, no one's home so I just grab my keys and go.

When I get there I don't even bother knocking. I find my way to Finn's room. What I see when I open the door... "Oh my gosh. What the hell? Finn, what are you doing?"  
>He jumps up and starts trying to explain, "I-I-I... umm... Usually before you come over I like to do a few push-ups."<br>He started to blush and he had good reason.  
>"But why are you doing them naked?"<br>That just made him blush even more. I liked it. I always like when he blushes.  
>"Well," he says while stepping closer to me and smiling that delicious smile.<br>That smile. Ugh. Just everything about him turns me on. We haven't even kissed yet and I'm already freaking out.

"I missed you," he whispers into my ear as he pulls me to him. His hugs are pure heaven. He's so tall and he always smells so great.  
>"I missed you too," I mumble into his chest.<br>Now it's my turn to blush. I hate talking about my feelings. I rather just ignore them.

"Anyway," I say while pushing him back onto his bed. He's still naked but I'm trying to act like I don't notice. I don't want him to be self-conscious.  
>He's sitting at the edge of his bed and I'm sitting on his lap. I could just sit like this forever. I love when he holds me. I love having him there with me. Dammit, too much emotion.<p>

I look into his beautiful, brown eyes as I run my fingers through his hair. I kiss him gently.  
>"You look beautiful, Santana."<br>I ignore him. I kiss him harder. He tries to grab at my shirt but I stand up. He quickly tries to cover himself. I take my sweatshirt off and quickly kick my shoes off. Then I slowly take my sweatpants off. I straddle him and then I say, "I love you," and kiss him before he has a chance to say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**not sure what I think! it didn't actually go the way I was planning for it to.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, I don't want to do this right now. I want to talk."<br>"Are you shitting me?"  
>I don't understand how I've managed to fall for a guy who's such a girl. What kind of guy "wants to talk" instead of getting it on? Maybe that's why I like him. He doesn't expect much from me.<br>I keep kissing his neck and pulling his hair. I don't care what he says. I'm getting some.  
>"San, stop," he pleads while pulling me off of him. He stands up and hands me his robe as he pulls his boxers on. I put it on and I wrap it tight. That doesn't do much though because it's massive.<br>"I know we started off as just, you know, friends with benefits or whatever, but you actually mean something to me."  
>I'm trying to tune him out, but it's difficult. I like to be cared for, I'm just scared to do the caring. I steal a glance at him and he's just looking at me in the sweetest way. How can I not love him? He's everything I've ever wanted and all the dorky things about him just make him that much more incredible.<br>"I really do love you, Finny."  
>I stand up and sit closer to him. "I promise," I reassured him before I kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Prove it," he dared me.  
>I took that as a challenge. I layed down and pulled him down next to me. I put my arms around him and I held him tight as I snuggled into his chest. I'm not sure if I actually whispered, "okay," or if I only thought about it. It didn't take long for me to drift to sleep.<p>

_I'm running through the school hallways. I'm already late. I'm running and running, but I can't find the choir room. I pass so many people, but I don't recognize any of them. They're all laughing. Why is everyone laughing at me?_  
><em>THERE IT IS! I see the choir room. I walk in and everyone's there but Finn. Where is he?<em>  
><em>"Hey, where's Finn?" I ask and they all ignore me. They're talking like I'm not even there.<em>  
><em>"HELLO?" I yell this time and Quinn sees me. She stares into my eyes and I can feel her in my soul. She's pitying me, but she's also angry. I don't understand.<em>  
><em>"Santana," I turn around and Finn's there. He grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me. He says my name over and over. He's hurting me now. I start screaming and swinging, but he doesn't let go.<em>

"Santana! Wake up! Are you okay? What the hell? You were like freaking out and when I tried to wake you up-"  
>"Fuck," I mumble while sitting up. I'm trying to remember my dream and figure out what it means. I'm sweating and I feel icky. My hair's tangled and I'm trying to fix it, but I'm getting frustrated. I hate having dreams like that. Things that I don't understand. Finn's telling me something, but I can't pay attention. Dammit, now I'm crying.<br>"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Finn asks while grabbing my face. Looking into his eyes just makes me cry even harder. I love him too much. Why wasn't he there? Why wasn't he in the choir room?  
>"Um. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I'm getting dressed now and he's just sitting there. He looks confused, but not angry. I hate how much I love him. I hate how much I need him.<br>"Okay... Well, I love you, Santana. Text me when you get home," He stands up to walk with me and I almost change my mind. I don't want to leave him.  
>"I love you," I say while I pull him into a hug. "I know my way out." I know if I don't walk out by myself I won't leave. I kiss him quickly and then walk out of his room.<br>I get in my car and I drive away. I leave the boy that I love alone. Love. I love him. I need him. I can't imagine not having him in my life. I want to be with him forever, but what if that isn't what he wants. What if he still thinks of me as that evil, sexy bitch? What if he still loves Quinn or Rachel or both of them? Yeah, I took his virginity, but Quinn was his first love and Rachel is his one shot of leaving Lima. Crap, I think I'm going to be sick. I pull over and get out. I throw up way more than I thought possible. I'm stressing out way too much. Finn doesn't want to leave me. He loves me. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I get home and I let out my puppy, Boca. She's a long-haired Chihuahua. Finn got her for me for my birthday a few weeks ago. She's so adorable and I love her so much more because she was a gift from Finn.  
>I grab myself a blueberry bagel and I spread some cream cheese on it. Dammit, I was supposed to text Finn. I pull out my phone and I decide to call him instead. I hurry and finish my bagel so I don't have to talk with food in my mouth.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey." I'm smiling from ear to ear. What has gotten into me? My heart flutters at the sound of this boy's voice. What has he done to me?<br>"So, I'm guessing you're home now?"  
>"Ah, yeah. I don't know why I called. I just figured... I don't know," I pull myself onto the kitchen counter.<br>"It's cool. My mom and Burt just got back with pizza. What's up?"  
>We talk for a few minutes and I just keep dragging it on and on, but I know I need to shower and Boca is barking at the door.<br>"Well, I'm gonna go shower. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I want him to say he loves me first.  
>"Alright. I should probably shower too. Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight, Finn," I try not to sound disappointed and hurt.  
>"Hey! I love you," He says right before I hang up.<br>"I love you, too. Bye," I whisper and I'm sure I sound as lovestruck as I feel.  
>I hang up and I run to the door to let Boca in. She starts to run around me in circles. I scoop her into my arms and I hug her tight. I love her and I love Finn.<p>I wake up at 5:15 out of habit and I pull on some shorts and a tank top. It's time for my morning run. I grab my headphones and I plug them into my phone. I turn on my "Friday Morning Run" playlist, put my phone inside my sports bra, and head out the door. I would bring Boca but she's too tiny to keep up.<br>I jog down my street and I pass a few cars that are more than likely headed to work. It's weird to think that every one of those speeding cars has a person in it. They have their own lives, families, pets, jobs, problems. I've seen these same cars every morning but I never really think about the person driving.  
>My thought process stops quickly whenever I trip on a damn stick and fall hard on the concrete. Luckily there was no one around to see me. I should probably pay more attention. My hands and knees are stinging and my right boob hurts like hell. Of course, I fell on top of my phone. My screen isn't shattered but I'm probably going to have a square-shaped bruise. I wipe my hands off on my shorts and I head back home. I don't bother running. I don't bother thinking. I just sing along and I get lost in the music.<p>

School's a bore. It's lunch time. I don't really eat much, but I never do. I'm actually a little hungry though. Finn's eating some nasty sandwich. It smells disgusting and he's talking and spitting everywhere. Oh gosh. Now I'm laughing like an idiot because I'm thinking about how funny he looks "I know! That was my reaction too!" I guess he was telling a funny story.  
>"What happened to your hands?" Finn gestures to my ugly palms.<br>"I tripped this morning whenever I was running. It wasn't a big deal, but I smashed my boob."  
>"Oh, you wanna show it to me?" He winks and reaches for my chest.<br>"Maybe later you can come over. You can even cook for me!"  
>"Santana, you're the girl. The girl usually does the cooking while the dude watches sports."<br>"Yeah... So what song did you pick for this week's assignment?"  
>I'm listening to him, but it's hard for me to focus right now. I'm not sure why. I look around the lunch room and I see Brittany sitting with the rest of the Cheerios. I would usually be sitting with them, but I just don't want to be near her right now. After everything that happened last year I'm still a little raw. She opened up my emotions. She helped me realize my feelings towards Finn. Don't get me wrong, I was in love with her. I always will be. She will always be my first love, but she made it clear that she wants Artie and I respect that. I don't usually respect anyone or anything, but things with her were always different.<br>"What are you looking at?" Finn asks me and I hurry and try to look away but he already saw.  
>"Oh," he chuckles, "I get it." He gets up to leave.<br>"No, please sit back down." I reach up and I grab his elbow. "Please." I give his arm a little tug and he sits back down.  
>"Finn, I was just thinking."<br>"I think you're still in love with her and you rather be with her than me. Is that what you were thinking too?"  
>"No, I, I was just thinking about how happy I was that she helped me realize how much you mean to me." I know he thinks I'm full of crap, but before he gets to say anything else the bell rings.<br>"I'll see you later, babe." He kisses me on the cheek before he walks away. Right before he reaches the door, Rachel pops out of nowhere and starts walking alongside him. I would normally be pissed that he's still associating with that obsessive hobbit but I feel a little sick. 


	4. Chapter 4

Today kind of sucked. Glee Club was okay, I guess. I spent the entire time starring Rachel down. I still don't know why she was talking to Finn. I think I have every reason to worry about her. Maybe she respects me enough to not try and steal Finn from me. I mean, she's the one who broke it off with him. I hate thinking about this crap. Whatever.

I'm actually getting ready because Finn's about to come over. I have to admit, I look pretty kickass in this purple dress. I'm not sure what we're going to do. Probably just watch a movie and fool around. I guess I should order pizza or something. I've actually been wanting pizza. Oh, and hot wings! Hopefully, if I time it right, the pizza man will get here at the same time as Finn and he will have to pay.  
>I'm dancing around and singing "To Know Him is to Love Him" by the magnificent Amy Winehouse! I'm still upset about her death. I cried for days. I tried to get a tattoo in memory of her but they said I was too young. I was pissed. I even threw a hot dog at one of the tatto guys. I was a little drunk... Speaking of alcohol, I should totally find some.<p>

I'm rummaging through the cabinets and I hear a car door slam. HE'S HERE! There's the second car door. Mmm, pizza. I'm so great. I hear the car door shut again and then I hear a knock. I stay in the kitchen until I hear him knock again. I look through the peep hole and Finn's standing there wearing a striped polo. I swing open the door, grab the pizza box, and kiss him quickly on the mouth.  
>"Hello to you too," he says and wraps his arms around me.<p>

I kiss him one more time before I pull away and run to the living room. I put the pizza box on the coffee table.  
>"You can sit down and I'll be right back," I say before turning to leave. Before I walk away he smacks my ass. So, I turn around and growl at him. I want to just scoop him up and eat him because he's so adorable. I go to the kitchen and I pour us each two shots of vodka. I also grab a beer, two plates, and a bottle of water. I put everything on a small tray and carry it into the living room. I'm so glad my parents are out of town.<br>"Are you going to greet me properly now?" Finn asks while pulling me onto his lap.  
>"Hey, baby. I'm glad you came. Here," I say and hand him one of the shots. We down them together. I hand him his other and we do it again. I kiss him on the cheek before I put on (500) Days of Summer and grab a slice of pizza. Most people don't think I would love this movie but I do. Finn moans about wanting to watch Braveheart instead, but I just ignore him.<p>

I eat two slices and then run into the kitchen to get him another beer. While I'm in there I pour us each two more shots. I'm feeling kind of down today and for some stupid reason I feel like this will make it better. Well, it does so I guess that really isn't a stupid reason.  
>"Shit!" I dropped a damn shotglass. I shouldn't have tried holding everything together. I set everything else on the kitchen table and then I just sit next to the glass and cry. I don't know what's wrong with me. This is the dumbest thing to cry over.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Finn asks running into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He kneels down and pulls me into a hug. Which just makes me cry more.  
>After a few minutes I stand up and reassure him that I'm okay. I pull the trashcan over and I clean the glass up. I take a shot and I give him one. Then I give him another and I pour myself one more. Finn tries to say he doesn't want anymore, but I really don't care. I want more and I don't want to be the only shit-faced one. I pour us two more rounds and then I head back to the living room. The movie is still on, but I don't even care at this point.<p>

I lay down on the sofa and I pull Finn on top of me. I kiss him slowly as I take his shirt off. He grabs my boob and squeezes. "Ow! What the fuck?" I yell and slap his hand away.  
>"I'm sorry! I didn't even do it that hard. I don't think..." He reaches and grabs at his own chest to compare.<br>"No, I think they just still hurt from whenever I fell. Just don't grab anymore, okay?"

He nods and leans down to kiss me again. I let him. He reaches underneath my dress and slides it up to where my hips are exposed. He grabs my bare skin and kisses me harder. I tug at his hair a little and he moans. He kisses along my jawline and then moves to my neck. He bites down and I dig my nails into his back. He bites again, but harder this time. I let out a wimper and I hold his body tight to mine. I slide my foot up in-between our bodies and I unhook his jeans with my toes. One of the many talents of Santana Lopez. I slide his jeans off with my feet as he pulls my dress over my head. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up a few times in the middle of the night to puke my brains out. I shouldn't have drank so much. It's two in the afternoon and I feel like shit. My head is throbbing and it's really hot. I'm tangled up in Finn's body and I just want to get up. I really want Nutella and scrambled eggs. I know, it sounds weird, but whatever.

He's still asleep so I try my hardest to get out of our body pretzel without waking him. After I get out of bed I put on his shirt and make my way to the kitchen. I'm going to surprise him with his favorite breakfast! Cold pizza! Just kidding. I'm actually making him a cheesy omelette and some bacon. Whenever I open the refrigerator and get a whiff of the pizza, all I can think about is throwing up last night and I'm nauseous again. I run to the trashcan. That's when I decide two things: I'm not eating and I'm never drinking this much again.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before I get started on the food. I'm almost done whenever he walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
>"Hey," he says, while yawning, which is adorable.<br>"Good morning!" I'm really excited because I just love him so much. I run over to him and I hug him super tight. He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head. I love when he does that.  
>"Ooh, what are you making?"<br>"Sit down and I'll show you!" I fix his plate and I set it in front of him. "Ta-dah!"  
>"Thanks," he says before he starts shoveling food into his mouth. I know he means it. He really does appreciate me. I hand him a glass of milk and I start playing with his hair while he eats. He shudders and tries to shake his head out of my grasp. I know I'm annoying him, but frankly, I don't give a shit. I lightly scratch up and down his bare back. I can see goose bumps forming. I know his cute, little, puffy nipples are probably super hard.<br>I lean down, wrap my arms around his torso, and whisper in his ear, "I love you." He gets out of the chair and grabs each side of my face. "I love you, Santana," he says before softly kissing me.  
>I literally melt. I feel tingly from my head to my toes. Imagine the best thing in the world. Now multiply that by a lot. That's what this is like. I honestly never thought I would feel this with anyone, much less Finn.<br>He picks me up and carries me to the sofa. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap. All he does is hold me and stroke my hair. He does the weirdest shit sometimes, but it feels so right. There's nothing else in the world I rather be doing.  
>I hear a random beep come from the kitchen and I realize it's Finn's phone. "I'll go get it for you," I say while handing him the remote to the tv. When I pick up his phone, all I see is, "Message from Rachel Berry." I resist the urge to smash his phone or yell at him. I act like I never saw a thing. I want to see his reaction. I hand him the phone without saying a word. "Thanks, babe." He turns the screen on and reads what it says. His face is emotionless. He doesn't read the message or anything. He just puts the phone into his pocket. I know it sounds stupid, but in that moment I tried my hardest to read his mind.<p>

I wake up in my bed and there's a note next to me. "I didn't want to wake you up, but my mom wanted me home. I love you." He signed it and drew some weird smiley face. I try my hardest not to think about Rachel, but it doesn't work. I'm pissed off. What if he's hanging out with that midget bitch? What if they're making out right now? I know they wouldn't be doing more than that because she's a prude. What if she's trying to win him back though and tries to use her vag as bait? No. No. Finn wouldn't lie to me. What am I thinking? He probably would. Whatever. I'm not thinking about this anymore.  
>I put on some shorts and a tank top before I go downstairs to feed my little Boca baby. I slip on my Nikes and I head out the door. I leave my phone behind because I just don't want to deal with anything for a bit. It's pretty late on a Sunday afternoon and everyone is home with their families. I run around the neighborhood a few times until I feel like I'm going to die. My parents are home now, but I really don't feel like talking. I heat up a couple of slices of pizza and I head to my room with Boca right behind me. I have two texts from Finn asking if I'm awake yet. I don't really know what to say so I don't reply. I just eat and sleep.<p>

Monday sucks. Nothing important happens. I ignore Finn and I give Rachel death stares. Tuesday isn't any better. Neither are Wednesday or Thursday. When Friday comes I'm too exhausted to be excited. I've been sick for a while. Some stupid stomach virus or whatever. I'm just so ready for the weekend.  
>Finn wants to come over, but I'm not really sure. I have some shit to take care of after school. I need to go shopping because I'm out of deodorant and Oreos. I guess that's a stupid reason. Fine, I'll let him school I follow Finn to his house so he can drop his truck off. We go to a drive-thru and I get him a double cheeseburger and myself an ice cream cone. We head to Target with the music all the way up so we don't have to talk.<br>I walk faster than Finn so he's way behind me. I grab the Oreos and a bag of Raisinets. I'm looking for the deodorant when I realize quite a few things.

"Finn, I'm so sorry."  
>He's sitting on my bed and I just don't know what to do.<br>"Finn, please say something."  
>Those two words. Those three syllables. Having to hear them once is bad enough.<br>"I'm pregnant." That one phrase. It's still ringing in my own ears. I don't know how this happened. Yes I do. We were never really careful. We just didn't care. We were just so fucking stupid.  
>"Santana, I don't know what you want from me. I can't do this right now. I have to go." He stands up and I let him leave. I ignore him and act like he was never here. I act like I never even figured it all out. I act like this is all a dream. I crawl into bed and I cry.<br>I realized it when we passed the pregnancy tests and the tampons. My period wasn't too late, but everything came together in those few seconds. My boobs didn't hurt because I fell. The Quinn dream. My body and my brain knew before me. Maybe I knew and just didn't want to admit it to myself. The throwing up. Holy fuck, I got trashed... Well, that may not even matter. I don't even know if I'm going to have a baby. Shit.


End file.
